A suction head for a fuel line in a handheld work apparatus is known front U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,321. To ensure that the suction head is immersed in the fuel in every operating position of the fuel tank, a weight member is provided in the housing of the suction head.
Contaminants may enter the fuel tank, especially during the filling of the fuel tank, it being possible for such contaminants also to contain metal shavings. These metal shavings can obstruct the fuel supply during operation, especially when the fuel is metered through an electromagnetic valve to which the metal shavings can adhere.
It is known to provide a magnet in fuel filters. Such a magnet is usually made of metal, and therefore has a comparatively high weight. However, in handheld work apparatuses, a high weight is undesirable.